


Why are we still here… just to suffer

by FlowerV4x (orphan_account)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: And Lisa tries to help her, But Sayo has different motives, Gen, Yukina got stuck inside a log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FlowerV4x
Summary: Sayo and Lisa sees a very familiar looking butt.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Why are we still here… just to suffer

**Author's Note:**

> I need help (・ω・)。

“Do you really think Minato-san is here?”

It was one sunny afternoon. Sayo and Lisa were at the park searching for Yukina, who went missing after chasing a stray cat. They were supposed to be waiting for Ako and Rinko at the studio, but right now, searching for Yukina is much more important.

“Sayo, I'm sure of it. There's alot of stray cats hanging around here in the park. No doubt we'll be able to find Yukina… here…”

“Imai-san? What is the… matter…”

As they were walking around in the park searching for Yukina, they saw a very, _very_ familiar butt sticking out of a wooden log. It was a very familiar looking butt, something Lisa immediately realizes.

“Yukina, what are you doing?”

She seems to be stuck, as she tries to wiggle herself out of the log. Lisa and Sayo watches in bewilderment as she tries to get out. But after a few attempts of wiggling and waggling, she sulks in defeat.

“Well… I guess that's it,” Lisa shrugs and Sayo nods in response. An evil grin suddenly forms on Lisa's face, she pulls out her phone from her pocket and snaps a picture at the poor Yukina, “I'm just gonna assume that she tried reaching for a cat inside that log by fitting herself in.”

“Still, I wonder how did she managed to fit herself in that tight log,” Sayo holds her chin, brows furrowed as she thinks deeply.

“Who knows. Should we help her?”

“Yes, but before anything else,” Sayo walks towards Yukina's butt, “I want to check something.”

She crouches down and takes a closer look as if observing it. Lisa gives her a confused look until she suddenly grabs a handful of Yukina's butt, making it jolt upwards.

“Firm yet soft…” Sayo uttered while squeezing the butt like some stress ball. Yukina shivers, what is Sayo planning on doing to her? Sayo tried lifting up Yukina's long black pencil skirt when a hand suddenly lands on her shoulder, stopping her midway. She looks at Lisa, frowning, “Imai-san, I just want to take a peek,” she deadpanned.

Lisa shook her head in a disappointed manner, “Sayo, you can't do that.”

“Why?” Sayo raises her brows, “She's 18, I do not see any problem with what I'm doing.”

Lisa pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance. What does she mean she doesn't see any problem with it? There's **alot** of problems with it!

“Trust me Imai-san, I know what I'm doing.” No. You don't, is what Lisa wants to say, but since it's Yukina, her best friend, who's going to be the collateral damage, not her, she just gives a sigh of defeat, “Fine, but promise me you won't rape her.”

“I will not… probably.”

“That's not very assuring, Sayo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do instead of sleeping (oh btw fixed a grammar).


End file.
